Map16: Bi-Colour Dimension (Prodoomer)
This is undoubtedly one of the most frustrating levels in Prodoomer due to its platform jumping and ambushes that are nearly impossible to survive without a lot of planning ahead. Strategies for the more difficult ones are as follows. * The first ambush is after taking the teleporter behind the enemy sniper, to a platform with three potions. Grabbing the health potion causes the periphery walls to drop away, revealing arachnotrons, hell knights, and revenants. The platform has no cover, so the player's best bet is to strafe-run and double jump from the south edge of the platform to the perimeter where the enemies are. Heat seeking attacks like Electric Bow and Plasma Persecution are useful here, to make dodging easier. * The second ambush occurs after activating a vertical teleporter and fighting a nailborg. The player will have to double-jump across a series of platforms leading north. The fourth platform is slightly larger, and jumping to it will cause six dark imps to teleport in and immediately knock the player into the pit. One option is to keep jumping full speed ahead and try to make it to the other side before the imp projectiles can hit. Another option is to carefully place Sandbags on the platform before jumping to it, then pick off the imps quickly. A third option is to activate Plasma Persecution and start spamming it as soon as the imps appear, while continuing to jump to the large platform for more maneuvering room. It is unlikely the player will have Invisibility yet, but if they do, it makes this section a cakewalk. * When the player teleports into the room with cacodemons and an arch-vile, they will all be facing away. The Electric Bow can eliminate them without alerting the rest, but be wary of two snipers that have the doorway covered. * After defeating the two Avatar minibosses (monsters that resemble Heresiarchs) the player will arrive in a floating chapel. An arch-vile and two zombie grenadiers are waiting to rise out of the floor in ambush, and several kamikazes are perched on the ceiling beam above, but the player can cast Blizzard or other area-effect abilities at the doorway to wipe them out ahead of time. Average Payout: 4,600 credits Secrets 1. After using the teleporter in the lava pit above the starting point, and then jump across the gap into the building with the dark imp ambush, notice the door to the west. Search the wall to the right of it for a secret door. Two blood demons guard some items. 2. Across from this secret, search the wall behind the hanging bloody hook for another secret door. Press the switch and the wall behind the teleporter in the previous building will lower. Defeat the stalker, jump across, and collect the coins. 3. In the green zone after teleporting into the floating chapel with the arch-vile / grenadier ambush, rocket jump onto the north wall of the chapel and look down for a ledge. (Or drop to the ledge from the broken pathway out front.) Step on the teleporter to be taken to a secret area with a computer map. 4. After crossing back into the green zone and teleporting to the northwestern section of the map (with the narrow path leading up to a the boss arena) check the map. There is a false wall behind the arrival teleporter that can be jumped through. Teleport to a platform in the red zone and get the treasure. The items on the pillars can be collected by double jumping from the edge of the enclosure. Rings 31 From the final secret, stand on the northeast corner of the platform and look down. Drop down to get the ring, then rocket jump to get back out. 32 Right before the boss arena, rocket jump onto the pillar to the right and walk across the tops of the banners (or maneuver between them) then carefully drop down the east side to a narrow ledge with the ring. Rocket jump to get back out. Boss Strategy Mille is one of the easiest bosses in Prodoomer. Rocket jump onto one of the two platforms in the arena and Mille will have no means of reaching the player. If neither rocket jump ability is available, it can be done using the Mine ability at lvl 14. Iron Prison is a good way to get him to hold still, and Dragonfire and Gas Grenade will do massive damage. Fighting Mille on ground level is not recommended, but still possible. The Electric Bow and Dragonfire abilities can cause damage over time so that the player can remain behind cover, since he will not fire without direct line of sight. He is worth 717 XP when killed. Category:MAP16